Avonville Harbor
Wood Rapids, City Permalink Population: 13,932, Size: 228 acres Wealth: 27,864,000 gp. Max value for sale: 4,598 gp. Max pawn value: 24,381 gp Demographics: Human (47%), Halfling (43%), Elf (4%), Dwarf (3%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Wood Rapids is completely destitute and rundown, and is known for its piety. The City is ruled by a priest of the local religion. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Ghastly Flask Hall Owner: Aldous Hilmon, Male Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The tavern is a terra cotta large single storey building, with a gray tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains several paintings on the wall and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Meatballs Cake with Cake (4 sp) Triceratops Steamed Bun and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Duck Ramen with Nutmeg and Leek and a Coffee (5 sp) Other Patrons: Joan Jethro, Female Human Details Adam Mundy, Male Human Details Isan Wing, Female Human Details Elen LaHood, Female Human Details Andry Kettlewhistle, Male Halfling Details Rose Gooderfoon, Male Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Molten Arms Owner: Thearl Stoutmoot, Female Halfling Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick large single storey building, with a black shingled roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a number of small braziers and chains and wires hanging on the walls. Specials: Splint Armor (phb 145) (183 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (75 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (24 gp) Other Patrons: Harie Undear, Female Halfling Details Conrad Tao, Male Human Details Quillitae Caerdonus, Female Elf Details Myathanna Galanthri, Female Elf Details Callow Bightmands, Female Halfling Details Alchemist: Jo's Medicament Owner: Jo Nimbleblow, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The alchemist is a timber framed two-storey building, with a white shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains low ceilings and red paper candles all around the store. Gothic style and vibe. Specials: Elixir of Health (dmg 168) (120 gp) Oil of Slipperiness (dmg 184) (479 gp) Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Other Patrons: Orisella Wilmon, Female Human Details Tawna Teagallar, Female Halfling Details Jeweler: The Sapphire Trinkets Owner: Trym Swiftwhistle, Male Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta cabin, with a blue tile roof and nicely trimmed hedges. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and containers of chemicals stacked in the corner. Gothic style and vibe. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Ring of Swimming (dmg 193) (2,873 gp) Ring of Jumping (dmg 191) (2,388 gp) Other Patrons: Jocelm Durkin, Male Human Details Myria Glenfellow, Female Halfling Details Merl Tealewhistle, Male Halfling Details Duergath Branhig, Male Dwarf Details Robert Remein, Male Human Details Enchanter: The Unseen Eye Owner: Shurren Drosis, Male Half-Orc Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by and has drunken revelers. Description: The enchanter is a concrete rowhouse, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a number of small braziers and a bookshelf full of books and candles. Specials: Quiver of Ehlonna (dmg 189) (989 gp) Ioun Stone, Fortitude (dmg 176) (2,966 gp) Heward's Handy Haversack (dmg 174) (1,913 gp) Other Patrons: Lewis Naget, Male Human Details Penna Quickstep, Male Halfling Details Callie Jamjartheeks, Female Halfling Details Coran Bigheart, Female Halfling Details Tawna Cherrycheeks, Female Halfling Details General Store: The Ancient Haul Owner: Norman Jeng, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. Description: The general store is a timber framed tower, with a yellow tile roof and a large cellar. It contains several paintings on the wall and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Strange and dank, kind of run down. Specials: Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Glassblower's Tools (phb 154) (29 gp) Other Patrons: Herleva Lepus, Female Human Details Hugh Azzo, Male Human Details Myrigold Tellfellow, Male Halfling Details Rose Jamjar, Male Halfling Details Stacee Tosscobble, Female Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Agatrine Perce, Female Human Details The house is a log simple building, with a black shingled roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A few sheep are grazing at a hay bale in the corner. Category:Cities Category:Settlements